


I’m Here For You

by TunaTrash



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Fluff, Good Siblings Em and Ed, Hurt/Comfort, The Blights have some god awful parents, homophobic parents, minor child abuse, this is probably bad writing ._.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaTrash/pseuds/TunaTrash
Summary: Amity does not have a crush on Luz! She refuses to believe it. It slowly grows more apparent though that she just might have feelings for the human girl. There’s a problem though, Amity’s parents.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity’s relationship with her siblings is platonic, Emira Blight/Viney, Lumity - Relationship
Comments: 59
Kudos: 710





	1. I Don’t Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, alright, Ima just say this now, I have terrible writing block when I’m not actually inspired- Since I’ve literally just watched The Owl House and fallen in love with the show! Here’s just my first random trash idea to write, so I hope you like it!

The moment Amity realized that that she liked Luz more than a friend, her first thought was...

Oh god, please no.

She was first struck with the realization the dawn following the library incident when Luz had pulled out the 5th book of The Good Witch Azura series for Amity to borrow, the only book that Amity hadn’t read in the series yet. Their fingers had brushed as Luz passed the book to Amity and her heart did a sudden flutter.

Amity had just thought that perhaps she was just excited to read the next book, her first guess wouldn’t have been that she had fallen for the human she had been so sour too, yet here she was. Amity had admitted that Luz wasn’t a bully and even that she hadn’t been necessarily the nicest that she could’ve been. She turned away and began her long walk back to her home, The Blight Manor, before Em and Ed could catch up, but even after Luz was far enough that Amity couldn’t see her, her heart wouldn’t stop thudding as she held the book close to her chest.

No. No. She couldn’t have a crush on Luz. It was illogical, it didn’t make sense, it COULDN’T make sense! As far as Amity was concerned, she was heterosexual, just like her parents had said. She was straight. She WASN’T in love with a random human girl who had probably dropped out of the sky onto the Boiling Isles!

When Amity arrived at her front door, she silently opened the door while looking at the ground as if she was afraid that if her parents met her eyes they would look right through her and recognize her newly discovered feelings. Her parents luckily didn’t take notice to her though as she hurried to her room, quietly shutting it behind her.

The green haired girl looked down at the Azura book in her hands, she hadn’t realized she had been holding onto it so tightly that her knuckles were white. Amity looked down at the cover thoughtfully, the image of Azura and Hecate seemed to bore into Amity’s mind until she let out a sigh of annoyance and quickly dropped the book on her desk as her heart did a little flip again.

Amity knew well that sometimes she imagined or saw herself as Azura, but she refused to imagine Luz as Hecate.

Amity briskly walked away from the book and laid back on her bed, looking at the ceiling tiredly. She suddenly realized that she had ended up staying awake all night with Edric, Emira, and Luz and immediately regretted as the exhaustion began to get to her.

She closed her eyes and attempted to sleep, but just couldn’t seem to find a comfortable position, or clear her head that seemed like an angry bees nest of thoughts.

It wasn’t long before she heard Ed and Em arrive home, both talking happily to each other and presumably wishing their parents a good morning, although it was hard for Amity to tell. Soon enough, she heard her older siblings footsteps nearing towards her room.

Great...

Amity turned her back towards the door as she heard it open. She was sure that Em and Ed were going to try and butter her up so she wouldn’t tell their parents about them sneaking into the library. Low and behold, she was correct.

“Mittens~” Em started in a silky voice, both her and Ed sticking their heads into Amity’s room, “You sleeping?” Ed finished one an equally silky voice.

A part of Amity wondered if she just stayed quiet, that her siblings would just decide to leave, but she knew her siblings to well for that.

“Get out of my room.” Amity grumbled her pointed ears pointing straight back. As always, the twins simply ignored her and both walked into her room. She felt one of the two sit on her bed while the other continued to wander her room. “‘The Good Witch Azura’?” Amity heard Ed say, causing her to stiffen. Edric let out a small chuckle as he flipped the book over to look at the back, “Mittens! I thought you were over these books years ago!”

Amity abruptly sat up, startling Em for a moment. “Give it back Edric!” She snapped, swinging her legs over the side of her bed as she felt her ears heat up in embarrassment, “And just get out of my room!”

Ed lifted one brow with a small frown and glanced back down at the book before tossing it to Amity, startling the younger girl as she fumbled to catch the book. She didn’t want to accidentally damage Luz’s book. Amity actually hadn’t expected Ed to give it to her.

“Sorry about reading your diary, Mittens.” Ed said with a small smile and in that sort of baby voice that she hated. “We were just wondering what our baby sister wrote about~” Amity gave Ed a frown, she didn’t believe that for one second. “I’m not going to tell mother and father.” She snapped in annoyance, rolling her golden eyes when she saw the flashes of relief in both her siblings’ expressions, she had known that they were only trying to get out of trouble. Amity didn’t even truly understand why she was sparing her obnoxious older siblings in the first place.

Maybe it was just because their parents might not even believe her, maybe it was just because she knew she could use her blackmail. She really knew that at this point, she was too tired to deal with her confusing emotions for Luz and with trying to get her siblings into trouble.

“Well, we’ll see you at dinner I assume.” Em said as she stood up, beginning to walkout of the room. Ed quickly followed after her, “Ya, see you then Mittens!”

Amity felt the hair rise on the back of her neck whenever they called her ‘Mittens’, but before she had the chance to call after them, they shut the door. In the end she thought that her siblings weren’t as bad as they could’ve been.

Amity sighed, looking back down at The Good Witch Azura book, that had found itself back into her grasp to her annoyance.

She never read her more ‘childish’, as her parents called them, books at home and instead kept them in her secret room that she had only known about, well, until the night at the library.

Amity casted a quick glance around the room before sliding off her bed and leaning against the side of it and gently opening the book, beginning to read.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

Amity walked along the path through town back to home a bit behind Ed and Em. All three of them were still in their cold weather clothes. It hadn’t been too long since the three of them had literally watched Luz and Eda launch themselves home with the new ice-pillar-spell-thing she had learned.

Amity still felt the warmth on her cheeks after seeing Luz, but no, she did NOT have a crush on her. No matter how much she couldn’t help but feel excited to learn that Luz was going to be in her class or when she found it so cute whenever she found little doodles on the sides of the pages while she was reading Luz’s 5th Azura book. She did not have a crush on Luz! She refused to believe it!

She looked up as she walked and watched as Ed and Em talked quietly, their heads close together. It was honestly frustrating, they had been acting like this since Luz and Eda went off, and they kept on glancing back at Amity.

“Do you guys have anything you want to say to me?” Amity snapped at last, why were her siblings so annoying like this?

Ed and Em paused and looked back at Amity before looking at each other like they were unsure if they should tell her.

So they were talking about her...

Amity’s ears warmed up in embarrassment and opened her mouth to ask again, until Emira cut her off.

“We know you have a crush on Luz.”

Amity took a sharp step back in surprise as she felt a blush start to crawl across her pale face. “W-What?! No I don’t!” She snapped, her hands in fists by her sides.

She didn’t have a crush on Luz! She DIDN’T!

Ed and Em looked at each other one last time before looking back at Amity, “I mean... It’s kind of obvious.” Ed put in, “I’m like- 90% sure you used to want her dead, now you just try to hide a smile whenever you see her.” Em stepped forward as well with a mischievous smile on her face, “And you’re almost protective over her now. You look like you swoon over her too~” She continued teasing while clasping her hands next to cheek and making a love struck face.

Amity’s face was a sheet of red at this point and she felt stiff. A tremor of fear passed through her, would Em and Ed tell their parents? She had never had feelings like this about anyone before, she still refused to confirm it as a crush, much less a boy, and when she first confided to her parents about it when she was younger, they seemed unworried and waved it off, saying it was a good thing because that meant she had high standards and would only marry the best man out there. She didn’t think they would say that anymore.

Ed and Em’s attempt to out her with her diary after all of the many times she had gotten them into trouble had failed for the most part. Now her older siblings were given the perfect opportunity to get her in trouble by telling their parents that she had a specific set of feelings for a filthy human, but that human was also a girl.

All three of them had been raised with the mindset that the Blight family name was the best gift they could’ve been given. The only thing that they had to give back in return was to continue the family name with a strong and wealthy witch. Whom needed to be the opposite gender as them...

“You’re going to tell mother and father... Aren’t you..?”

Edric and Emira abruptly stopped their teasing and their smiles dropped as they looked silently at Amity.

“No!”  
“Why would we?”

The twins said after a moment of silence at the same time, so it was hard to tell who said which line, but their voices almost sounded hurt that Amity would assume that.

Amity lowered her head, her cheeks still feeling hot, “I-I mean- I’ve got you in trouble for so many things and- and you tried to get back to me back in the past- So I thought...”

The green haired girl looked up in surprise when she felt a hand rest on each of her shoulders and saw that Ed and Em were standing in front of her. “We do tease you and mess around with you a lot, but believe it or not, we’ve actually learned things over the years.” Edric began looking over at Em as she continued, “And our parents aren’t always right like we were raised to believe. If you like Luz, that’s alright, it’s cute! We’re just...” Em stopped and shifted a little with her feet before finishing, “Worried about what mom and dad will think if they find out...”

Amity didn’t respond but instead just looked at her siblings silently. They weren’t going to tell their parents. They were on her side. They were actually WORRIED about what might happen. She suddenly pulled her older siblings into a hug and held them there. Ed and Em seemed taken back at first before hugging her back.

The last time Amity could remember ever hugging like this was when she had scrapped her knee as a young child. Her parents had only said that she was reckless, Edric and Emira had actually helped. It had felt nice.

She pulled away from her two older siblings, still now knowing what to say.

“Don’t expect us to not tease you though.” Edric said, his mischievous nature returning as he ruffled Amity’s neat hair. Em grinned as well, “Like how you’re ears turn pink whenever she laughs!” She laughed, flicking at her own pointed ears. Ed gave Amity a grin, “And how happy you were when Luz learned a second spell so she could be in your class!”

Amity felt her face growing red again as the hair on the back of her neck rose from embarrassment, “Okay! Okay! I get it!” She snapped quickly, half trying to hide her blushing face, “Can we just get home?”

The twins both chuckled at the same time, “Alright! Alright!”

• • • • • • • • • • • •

“How does this look?” Luz asked holding up a picture of her dressed up as Azura with a goofy grin.

Amity was sitting against one of the bookshelves in her secret hideaway room in the library while Luz was laying across the ground in front of her doodling, both of them enjoying one of their The Good Witch Azura bookclub meetings where they could be hidden away.

Amity smiled at the picture Luz had drawn, unable to keep her heart from thudding in her chest from how adorable it was, how adorable Luz was. “It looks really good,” She said, laying on her belly next to her, “You’ve gotten better at drawing hands.”

Luz gave Amity a big, proud grin and Amity gave her a smile in return while she held her diary in her lap. Amity had grown comfortable writing in her diary around Luz now that she protected her privacy. She never looked over Amity’s shoulder to see what she was writing about and decided to not ask her about it or even point it out. Overtime, this had ended up drawing Amity into a routine of gushing over the small cute details she noticed Luz doing anytime they were together, as well as writing down her struggles with her parents, if she messed up on an assignment and was too embarrassed to tell anyone about it. Today, she just found herself mindlessly doodling and writing.

“So have you ever actually read The Lonely Witch and The Secret Room?”

Luz’s question startles Amity out of her thoughts, “I mean- Ya, it’s one of my favorite books. That’s why I chose it as the book to get into here.” She responded, silently shutting her diary and tucking it under her arm.

“Is it any good?” Luz continued to ask, her brown eyes wide with curiosity. God, Amity swore Luz was born with puppy eyes. “I think it’s pretty good, a couple of flaws here and there, but every good book is like that...” She paused for a moment, “Do you want to read it..?”

Luz’s eyes lit up and she nodded quickly, although she didn’t say anything. Amity couldn’t help but grin a little before standing up with her diary still tucked safely under her arm. “I kept a spare one of the books in here so one could be used to open the door and the other could just be to read.” She explained to Luz as she pulled out the book and handed it to her.

A soft smile began to rest on Luz’s face as she gently rubbed her thumb over the title before pulling the book open as Amity sat back down in her spot against the bookshelf.

A comfortable silence fell between them for a minute or two as Luz began to read and Amity continued to subconsciously doodle, until Luz spoke up. “Um... Amity?” She asked. The witch looked up to see Luz looking down at the book with her brows furrowed in confusion, “I can’t read some of this.”

“What?” Amity asked, shutting her diary once more and resting it on the ground and scoffing close to Luz to look into the book. She recognized that some of the letters or even words as a whole were written in old witch writing.

Amity cringed a little in embarrassment, “Oh- I forgot- This is the one that my parents originally bought me, they specifically got me the one that was less translated so I would have to learn some old witch speak.” She explained, her ears flattening a little as she talked about her parents. She knew that if they knew that she was about to teach a human some old witch speak, they would be disappointed in her, but a part of her was used to that.

“The main characters name is this bunch of symbols here,” Amity continued after a moment, pointing to the page, “It’s pronounced Habiba. That one there is just the letter ‘f’, but they just write it differently...”

Amity continued to explain while Luz would occasionally write down some of the symbols and meanings to make sure that she had them figured out. When Luz accidentally mispronounced one of the words and it ended up coming out as ‘shit’, she immediately slapped her hand over her mouth while Amity burst out laughing, Luz quickly joining in. It was honestly indearing, fun, cute to watch Luz be so interested in it.

They had finally gotten through chapter one when Luz finally pulled the book back more towards her, “Okay- I think I got most of them. Lemme try and read it and see how it goes.” Luz told Amity before looking back at the book and beginning to continue read, aloud this time. It wasn’t too long before Amity’s gaze shifted from the pages of The Lonely Witch and The Secret Room to Luz and she couldn’t hear what Luz was saying.

She silently watched Luz with a small smile on her face and her head resting on one of her wrists. Luz began to smile before laughing, which only caused Amity’s smile to grow as well until Luz turned to her.

“Amity?” Amity’s ears drooped a little and she felt her cheeks start to redden when Luz said her name. How had she only just now realized how close they were? Their arms were practically touching, not to mention their faces. She could’ve sworn Luz’s face was reddening too.

She knew that she couldn’t deny it any longer. She couldn’t just use words and fraises like that she enjoyed Luz’s company, or just saying that she had feelings for her. Amity now knew that she very much had a crush on Luz. She loved her.

Amity glanced down at Luz’s lips.

Could she?

Would Luz react negatively?

Before she could decide, it seemed as though Luz had as she suddenly closed the distance between, abruptly kissing Amity.

It would’ve been the perfect moment...

If Amity’s mother hadn’t suddenly opened the door to the secret room.


	2. I Do Love Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity’s mother has found out about Amity’s hideaway at the worst possible time. She is forced home to face her parent’s judgement and Luz is left anxious and unsure of what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG! How did this get so popular so quickly!?! I leave it alone with it having ONE kudos and return back to it with the new chapter with it having nearly ONE HUNDRED?! Y’all are amazing! Tysm for the support!!! <3

“Amity!”

Amity’s mother’s shrill voice caused her to suddenly break away from Luz. A tremor of fear and horror running down her spine as she saw her mother standing in the doorway, her hands in tight fists and the A Lonely Witch and A Secret Room book in one of her hands that was used to open the secret room that Amity and Luz now found themselves in.

“Mother-“ Amity choked out, her voice tight as she sharply grabbed a book, that she believed was The Lonely Witch and The Secret Room, and pulled herself away from Luz and clumsily got to her feet. Her mother didn’t let her continue speaking though as she sharply took Amity by the wrist and yanked her away from Luz and out of her hideaway.

Luz had scrambled to her feet at this point and hurried out after them, stopping in the doorway as she watched after her. “Amity?” She called, her worry and shock was apparent as she watched Amity get dragged away. She decided to risk a glance back at Luz one last time before her mother yanked hard on her wrist once more and they disappeared around the corner.

Her mother dragged her out of the library and sat her on her staff before lifting off the ground with it. A tense silence settled between them as they flew, Amity fidgeted with the book in her hands while watching Blight Manor come closer and closer.

How had her mother found the hideaway?

Had Edric and Emira tell her?

No, they wouldn’t have. They couldn’t have. They had promised to keep Amity’s secret of her crush on Luz as well as her secret room as a whole. They wouldn’t have broken their promise, right?

As Amity and her mother arrived at the Blight Manor, Amity didn’t even have time to get off the staff before her mother grabbed her by the wrist once more and dragged her into the house as though she was afraid Amity would run off like a lost dog.

They entered the house and the sheer tension caused Amity to shrink a little. Her father was standing in the center of the living room with both Emira and Edric sitting. All three of them turned to look at them as they entered the room, her father held his sharp gaze on her while the twins both ended up looking at the ground.

So Ed and Em did have something to do with this?

“We were told about you’re ‘secret room’.” Amity’s father began, his voice blatantly trying to mask his anger and frustration, “That more and more recently, you have been studying less to hide in there, that is why I have brought together this family meeting to discuss-“ He was interrupted by her mother, who put in what she needed to say before he continued.

Amity quickly glanced at Ed and Em during the short pause to try and read their emotions. They seemed conflicted. She noticed that the sleeves and leggings on their school uniforms had turned gray.

Had they been thrown out of Hexside?

Was outing Amity the only way back in?

Amity didn’t know.

“Honey- There’s... more.” Amity’s mother said, snapping Amity back to attention. Her mother’s voice was strained and her grip on Amity’s wrist only tightened, “She was in there with that rotten human girl people have been talking about.”

Amity flinched and couldn’t help but sneer a little as her mother called Luz rotten. She knew that Luz was anything but that.

She caught her older siblings shocked and horrified expressions they made at each other and Amity, it was clear that they had not known this detail, although it still made Amity upset and hurt that they had told their parents about Amity’s hideaway in the first place.

“I- I was just helping her study-“ Amity tried to explain herself quickly, “She’s new at Hexside, so as top student it’s my job to-“

“Don’t lie to us Amity!” Her mother suddenly shouted at Amity. Amity had forgotten the last time she had heard her mother shout like this. “We’re not idiots! I’M not an idiot! I KNOW what I saw! So you are going to tell everyone here what really happened!”

The room went quiet after that, and Amity hated it, they were all watching her. Her parents with a sharp, cold stare that told her if she put one word wrong, well, she didn’t know what would happen. Ed and Em were watching her with a fear of what she would say, of what would happen to her. Amity knew that she couldn’t lie, her mother had watched.

“I kissed Luz.”

Amity’s words finally broke the silence, but it quickly settled back in again. She shifted a little, she had expected immediately shouting, immediate anger, but something about the silence made everything worse.

Her father’s gaze met Amity’s with an ice cold sharpness that reminded her of icicles. His eyes slowly slid down to her hand. “What do you have there Amity?”

“Oh- It- It’s just-“ Amity looked down at her hand to show her father her The Lonely Witch and The Secret Room book, but it was the wrong book.

The book had no title written on it and the only thing on it was a hand drawn image of herself in an Azura outfit.

Her diary.

Amity stumbled over her words, unable to finish. Her Lonely Witch and The Secret Room book was back with Luz, back in the library. She started to panic internally, what else could she do?

While she was still trying to figure out if she could do anything, she suddenly realized that her diary had been yanked out of her hand by her father. She tentatively reached after it, but quickly brought her hand back to her side.

As her father slowly opened the book and began to flip through the pages, becoming the only sound that filled the room.

A cold feeling settled in the bottom of Amity’s heart as she suddenly grew aware of everything written in the diary. Admitting that she had cheated by mistake in a Witches Duel against Luz, the bitter, angry things she had written about her parents whenever she got in trouble for something the twins did or when they just seemed so unreasonable.

She became cruelly aware of all the small, cute things she had seen Luz doing. How hard it was sometimes to hide her feelings about Luz with her parents. The couple of pages that were just filled with doodles of The Good Witch Azura and doodles of Luz’s name in different fonts, sizes, and sometimes with hearts sketched around them.

Her father was seeing them all.

“Amity... Amity... Amity...” Her father said slowly, the disappointment, the venom dripping from each time he said her name was enough to make her flinch back, her hands in tight fists. Her father fiddled with one of the pages before grabbing it roughly by the corner and ripping it out.

A small yelp of surprise and horror managed to escape her as the page drifted to the floor, full of writing.

He ripped out pages again and again, sometimes even shredding the page he ripped out before dropping the tatters to the ground. Amity couldn’t help but flinch whenever he ripped a page out, a page of her life, something she had spent time writing. The sketches she was so proud of.

“Stop! Just stop please!” Amity shouted, reaching for her diary, by her father pulled it out of reach.

The room went quiet and Amity managed to sum up the courage to look at Ed and Em, they looked right back at her. She guessed if the situation wasn’t so dire, they probably would’ve asked her who kissed the other first. The answer was Luz. God, Amity wished that the situation wasn’t so dire.

Amity quickly looked back at her father when he realized that his gaze had snapped away from her diary and to Amity, his expression full of repressed anger. He seemed to ignore her plea to stop, but at least he wasn’t focused on the diary anymore. “Amity, can you explain something to me?” He asked, pausing for a moment that seemed to go on forever until he decided to continue talking, “How have we failed so horribly as parents?”

“W-What?” Amity stammered in surprise, but refused to take a step back.

Her father’s gaze narrowed, she could tell that he was at the end of his rope. His anger clearly only just being contained, “How have we failed so HORRIBLY as parents?” He spat, his face close to hers. She would never admit how scary it was.

Amity hung her head and stared at they ground in silence, feeling tears start to prick in the corners of her eyes.

How had everything gone so sour?

She didn’t want to be here.

She wanted to be back at the library with Luz.

“I don’t know...” Amity whispered quietly. She could feel her father stiffening with pent up rage until it finally broke loose.

He grabbed Amity sharply by the chin and forced her to look up at him. “Look at me when I’m taking to you!”

Something inside Amity snapped. She didn’t know what or why, but she had had enough of her parents treating them like pigs that needed to be raised well before getting sold off. She hated it!

“GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!” Amity screamed yanking her sore hand away from her mother’s tight grasp before sharply shoving her father away from her. At this point, tears were starting to role down her cheeks.

She took a couple of steps back, forcing herself not to break down into sobs as she faced her parents, “I’ve always just disappointed you! Don’t act like it’s not true!” Amity snapped at them, her voice trembling, “I don’t care what you think anymore because that’s all I’ve though about my entire life and I hate it! I hate it so much! I like Luz! I care about her! I kissed her and it was probably the best moment of my life! Nothing you say is going to change my mind or force me to think differently! I LOVE HER!”

Amity was suddenly cut off as her father’s hand met her face in a sharp, painful slap. Amity stumbled back with one hand to her cheek in shock. She heard Em gasp in horror and Ed suddenly stand up, although neither of their parents paid them any mind.

“You are a disgrace to the Blight name and family!” Her father snapped, his whole body trembling with rage.

She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself a little as though she was worried that her father might hit her again. She opened her eyes in surprise when she realized that Ed and Em had intervened, they were standing as a barrier between her and their parents.

Amity wasn’t sure of what might’ve happened if her siblings hadn’t interfered in that moment, but she would forever be glad that she wouldn’t have to know.

“I don’t know if you know this, but you DON’T SLAP YOU’RE CHILDREN!” Emira snapped, still sounding shocked and horrified about what had happened. Their father looked at them, his eyes blazing with fury, “Get out of my way! This isn’t you’re place to fight!” He snapped. Edric glared at their father, he seemed equally furious as their father, but for a completely different reason. “You made it our place to fight when you HIT Amity!”

Their father looked as though he was about to burst at this point, he was red in the face and he looked like he was ready to hit someone again. “What Amity is doing is dirty and wrong!“ He said to them coldly, “She needs to be taught better since we clearly haven’t been able to do that!”

Amity shrunk back a little bit, she had grown up with her parents speaking like this, but it felt personal and it really, really hurt. She looked up to see Em looking back at her, “Go to the Owl Barn- Shed- Whatever it’s called- Okay? We’ll get this all smoothed out.” Amity looked at her sister in surprise. “But-“ She began, but realized what Em was saying, neither or Ed wanted her to see if a fight broke out or something along those lines.

“Stay. Where. You. Are.” Her father said slowly. Maybe Amity should stay, she knew that her siblings hadn’t always come up with the best ideas, but at this point, she really didn’t know what else to do.

She looked over at her father’s hand where her diary was still firmly held. The tears returned to her eyes when she focused on the papers scattered on the floor. She knew that there was no way she’d be able to get them.

Amity began to step backwards, glad that her father couldn’t get to her through Emira and Edric. She looked around quickly and met gazes with her mother, her mother looked at her with a cold, angry disappointment and shook her head a little as if telling Amity not to go like Em as instructed.

However, she was done listening to her mother’s stiff rules and instructions.

She took a couple of steps away from her mother before bolting our the door, feeling the gazes of the rest of her family watching her go and even her mother shouting after her, but she didn’t stop running. She felt bad about leaving her siblings to her father’s wrath and her mother’s cold demeanor, but she didn’t know what else to do except do as Em told her.

Go to the Owl House.

Go to Luz.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

“Than I kissed her Eda! I KISSED her and she kissed me back!” Luz rambled, pacing back and forth in the living room while Eda sat on the couch with King sleeping in her lap.

Eda itched her head and gave a small yawn before smirking at Luz, “I didn’t think you had it in you, kid.” She teased.

Luz groaned and covered her embarrassed face with her hands as she continued to pace. “But her mom seemed so mad about it, and Amity seemed so scared...”

By this point, Eda could tell that Luz was worried and really couldn’t pay attention to her teasing, “Look kid, I’m sure she’s fine. She probably just got in a bit of trouble for failing an assignment or something. Her family seems uptight like that.”

The girl let out a sigh of defeat and picked up the book sitting on the table. She sat next to Eda on the couch and nervously fiddled with the book, although not opening it.

She has the book Amity has helped her read back at the library, The Lonely Witch and The Secret Room. She had put the other one back in the library bookshelf to shut the door to the hideaway. She had been too nervous to continue reading it though. So she just flipped mindlessly through the book or read over the notes of Old Witch Speak, some of the notes scribbled on by Amity to correct spelling errors.

A sharp knocking at the door suddenly started Luz and Eda, as well as King, who nearly fell out of Eda’s lap. The Owl Lady frowned a little and looked outside, “It’s dusk, what would somebody be here for?” She grumbled, clearly annoyed with the interruption from the calm evening. Calm if you excluded Luz rambling multiple times about the meeting at the library. “If it’s a weird pig-goblin-market person, just tell him I’m not here.”

“Alright-“ Luz said with a small chuckle while sliding the book onto the couch. She would have to ask Eda in the future about this ‘pig-goblin-market person’.

She stood up and walking over to the door, not really knowing what to expect, but it definitely wasn’t what she would’ve guessed when she opened the door.

Amity stood in the doorway, she looked nervous and shaken, looking away unsurely as if she wasn’t sure if she was aloud to meet Luz’s gaze. The thing that stuck out to Luz immediately though was her bruised wrist, which she remembered was the same wrist her mother had grabbed when she first found Amity and Luz in the hideaway, and the swollen, red mark on Amity’s cheek where it looked like she had been hit.

“Amity!” Luz cried out in shock, taking her by the hand and pulling her into the living room, not bothering to shut the door behind her. The green haired girl followed after Luz, stumbling in surprise at Luz suddenly bringing her into the house.

Eda looked up from where she was sitting, her eyes widening a bit in shock, “What’s Lily’s protege doing here?” She asked, looking over Amity for a moment, “And did she get into a fight?”

Before Luz could respond to Eda, King had stood up on the couch and was pointing at Amity, “Luz! The cupcake murderer has broken into the house!” The small demon shook his fist in the air, “I will be avenged!”

“Calm down Mr. Wiggles.” Eda said before King could jump off the couch and probably run at Amity, “Let her explain before you unleash your demonic abilities.” It was blatantly obvious that Eda was only teasing King, since he didn’t have any demonic powers.

Luz turned to Amity and squeezed the hand she was holding a little, “Ya, why did you have to leave so soon and the library? What happened to you?” She asked, her voice full of anxiety.

Amity frowned a little and looked at the ground, “My- My parents- They don’t...” She paused, looking unsure of what to say or how to put anything that had happened between kissing at the library and now. No matter how much Luz wanted to know what was happening, she chose to remain silent and patient, giving Amity all the time she need to explain. “They don’t approve of people like me with people like you- Like- They aren’t happy that there’s a human on The Boiling Isles, and... They think that it’s dirty and wrong for somebody to like someone the same gender as them, they thought that I was b-broken. Than my mother saw us. She brought me home and-“

She broke off, her voice trembling as she tried to blink away the tears that were filling her eyes.

Luz looked at Amity with wide eyes before looking at her with pain and sympathy, “They hit you... Oh Amity...” The witch began to sob and Luz gently pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. She couldn’t believe what Amity’s parents had done to her.

How could they be so cruel?

“I- I’m sorry- I didn’t know w-where else to go-“ Amity sobbed, holding onto Luz as though she was afraid she might disappear is she let go, “Em told me to come here- Her and Ed are dealing with m- my parents-“

“It’s okay- You have no reason to say sorry! If anyone should say sorry, it’s your parents!” Luz said, she was so angry, and sad, and hurt, and worried. Her head felt so full, she didn’t know what to do, how to help.

Eda seemed to have notice this and stood up, resting her hand on Luz’s shoulder. “Hey- We should get some ice for her face and wrist.” She said gently to Luz, “King can make sure nothing bad happens to her while we’re in the other room.”

Luz looked at Eda hesitantly before nodding a little. Amity would be alright on her own for a little bit. She gently let go of Amity and sat her on the couch, “Me and Eda are just going to get you some ice, King will keep you company.” She said with a soft smile. Amity only nodded a little in response while trying to rub the tears off her face.

Luz looked over at King, who was even looking at Amity sympathetically even after wanting to get vengeance for his cupcake not to long ago, before following Eda into the kitchen.

“I can make the ice.” Luz said as she entered, pulling her small notebook that she just brought with her everywhere at this point. She quickly scribbled down the ice rune on it. She had learned that you could create ice while without snow, but it would just melt like normal ice, so she had to get it to Amity quickly.

She tapped on the two runes she had drawn the runes and two pillars of ice grew out of each, but the papers were now unusable. Luz quickly scooped up the ice and was about to run back out, but Eda stopped here.

“Hey! The kid’s going to get soaked if you just give her the ice!” The Owl Lady snapped, rolling her eyes a little and passing Luz a couple of hand towels, “Wrap them up in these, the cold will still go through, but they’ll be easier to hold and the towels will get wet instead when they melt. Luz quickly wrapped up the ice before smiling up at Eda, “Thanks!” She said before running out of the kitchen.

Amity was still sitting on the couch, but King was gone. Luz looked over in surprise when she saw King re-entering the room with a stuffed animal. “Uh- Here-“ He said awkwardly holding it out to Amity.

She looked at King before looking back down at the stuffed bunny he was holding in surprise before carefully taking it from him, “Um... Thank you.” Amity said quietly, putting it in her lap. King gave Amity a happy look, deeming proud of himself before scurrying off to the kitchen where Eda still was.

Luz watched King go with a smile before sitting next to Amity. “Here, you can hold one against your wrist and I’ll use the other one on your cheek, it should help it bruise less and it won’t hurt as bad.” She said, handing one of the makeshift ice packs to Amity.

Amity smiled at Luz tiredly as she took the ice pack and pressed it to her wrist gingerly. Luz returned her smile before resting the second ice pack onto Amity’s cheek.

“So, how did your mom even find your secret room?” Luz asked softly at last, “She had to have figured out one way or another.”

The witch went quiet for a moment and just looked at her wrist, “I think Ed and Em told her...” She admitted quietly, “I don’t think they wanted to though, there had to be some sort of motive behind it I think.”

Luz could tell that is was hard to talk about for Amity. Luz didn’t have siblings, so she didn’t know what it was like to feel like they had betrayed you, even if she knew that Amity had never had the closest relationship with her siblings.

“Do you want to read The Lonely Witch and The Secret Room with me?” Luz asked, grabbing the book with her one hand that wasn’t holding the ice pack. “I hope you don’t mind that I took it from your hideaway, it was sort of an accident and there are still a couple of symbols I don’t understand.”

It was a lie, Luz could practically read the book now and the symbols she didn’t know she was usually able to piece together with the knowledge she knew about the other symbols.

Amity gave her a small, lopsided smile that made Luz’s cheeks start to blush and told her that she knew exactly what Luz was lying about. “Um- It’s alright. It’s just been collecting dust in there anyway.” She admitted as she looked down at the book.

Luz grinned and looked down at the book, opening it to chapter 2 where they had last left it.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

Luz didn’t know how long she had been reading with Amity, all she knew was that at this point, Eda had gone to bed and King presumably with her. The only light in the room was the moonlight shining through the window as well as the floating balls of light floating around the room that Luz had created, reminding herself of stars.

She realized that they really hadn’t planned out what to do with Amity, just keep her here for now?

The latina turned her head to ask Amity what she thought, only to find her completely passed out while leaning against Luz with the stuffed rabbit tucked under her arm.

Luz smiled at her happily before gently kissing Amity on the head and shifting slightly into a comfier position without disturbing the witch before her own eyes began to flicker shut, only now aware of how tired she was.

She held Amity close, making sure the cold, no wet, clothes were still on Amity’s cheek and wrist before allowing herself to slip into sleep.

They could figure out what to do about Edric and Emira, Amity’s parents, and everything when they woke up. For now, they deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay- I rewrote the scene at Amity’s house at least twice and I’m really happy with the end product if I’m completely honest.
> 
> I went with a softer, more calm ending this time since there are still plenty of unanswered questions with how Amity’s mother found the hideaway and if the twins even had a part to play and even if the twins are okay now.
> 
> I also felt that a softer ending would help balance out the absolute angst fest of the Blight Parents scene even though I really wanted a cliffhanger like last time, I couldn’t seem to figure out how to fit it in ;-;


	3. God, I Really Do Love Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity are awoken when someone suddenly arrives at The Owl House, both of them end up nervous about who it might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter taking so long! I had a tiny writing block, but I’ve finally gotten over it and posted this chapter that I do believe is shorter than the other ones... Sorry about that! Hope you still enjoy it!
> 
> Also, OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! 200 KUDOS!?!?! 200 PEOPLE LIKE THIS BOOK?!?! I HONESTLY CAN NEVER THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH AND I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS BOOK AND WILL FINISH IT!!!!

A sudden knock at the door startled Amity awake. Her hair was still tied back, but it was practically half out of the band that had once kept her hair neat, although her hair was now seemingly messy and unkept.

Amity looked around the living room tiredly, the sleeve on her school uniform was now soaked after the ice had melted, the floating lights had dimmed and gone out at this point.

Wait, was she in Luz’s house? Why was she here again?

Her heart twisted a little when she remember the day before. Luz had kissed her. Her mother saw. Ed and Em has given her away, apparently. Her father had hit her. Her diary was gone.

Amity sighed a little before shifting her gaze to her side, to suddenly realize that she was leaning against Luz as much as Luz was leaning against her. She felt her cheeks redden. Should she be embarrassed by this? Her and Luz had kissed only the day before. Were they girlfriends now?

The witch smiled a little, wondering if she could just fall back asleep, but another batch of faster, more urgent seeming knocks, snapped her back to reality.

“Geez! Hoot! Hoot! People are trying to sleep you know! Hoot!” A voice from outside said rather loudly. Amity frowned in confusion, was that the house talking? Had it also been talking yesterday? More importantly, who was at the door.

Amity sat up, her back sore from sleeping on the couch. “Luz. Luz, wake up.” Amity said quietly, shaking the latina’s shoulder with one hand without taking her wary gaze off the door.

Luz wrinkled her nose and rubbed her face, “Mmmm?” She mumbled tiredly before yawning and opening one eye to give Amity a tired look.

She didn’t look back at Luz but instead pointed to the door, “Uhm- Someone’s here.” Amity said. She hated how nervous she felt, it was probably just a friend or something. Maybe Willow or Augustus.

Luz was wide awake at this point, she seemed to be able to tell how nervous Amity was and gave her a reassuring smile, that caused Amity’s heart to flip, as she stood up. The witch couldn’t seem to return the smile though as she watched Luz walk over to the door and carefully open it.

“Ed? Em?”

Amity couldn’t see past the now open door, but she could still see a surprise and conflicted looking Luz. She shrunk a little when she heard Luz say her siblings names.

Had they brought their parents with them?

No they wouldn’t have, right?

Had their parents hit them too?

“Hey Luz! Urm- Amity is here... Right?” She heard Edric’s voice speak up first. “Oh- Uh-“ Luz shifted her gaze to Amity’s as though she were asking permission.

She felt a small tremor of worry shoot through her and she shook her head quickly. It hurt that Amity wasn’t sure if she could trust her own siblings, but she couldn’t, not after they had given her away.

Luz’s eyes lingered on Amity for a moment, looking like she didn’t necessarily agree with the decision before looking back though the doorway where Ed and Em were standing. “Urm- No- I can’t say she is-“ Amity frowned a little at Luz’s horrible lying abilities.

Amity heard the shifting of footsteps in the doorway as if the twins were moving a bit into The Owl House. “Luz, please.” Emira pleaded, “We know that she is here, we don’t know where else she would’ve gone at this point. Please just let us in...”

The latina looked back at Amity once more, but this time Amity just looked down at her wrist that her mother had bruised the night before, her pale skin still having a purple hue around the area.

“Ya... She is...” Luz murmured only just barley loud enough that anyone could hear. “But be-“

She was quickly interrupted as the Blight twins suddenly burst into the living room. “Oh my god-“ Emira said under her breath with a mix of surprise and relief when her and Ed’s gaze rested on a throughly startled and perhaps even nervous Amity.

Before Amity even got the chance to move, she was suddenly crushed as both of her older siblings ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

“-gentle...” Amity caught Luz finish her request defeatedly.

“aGh! Get off of me! I can’t breathe!” Amity snapped at her brother and sister, trying to pry them off of her, but it was clear that they weren’t going to stop hugging her until they decided too.

At last, the twins let go of their younger sister. Amity was surprised to see them both attempting to dry their now teary eyes. She finally got a good look at Edric and Emira now that they had let go of her and now realized that they hadn’t gotten a good sleep that night due to the faint bags under their eyes, but she was relieved to see no bruises their parents might’ve inflicted.

Amity slowly brought her eyes back down to her wrist, what was she supposed to say now? Was she supposed to say something about how heroic they were for standing up for Amity even though they were the cause for her getting in trouble in the first place. For the first time since last night, she didn’t feel hurt or betrayed by her siblings decisions.

No, not at all hurt or betrayed, she felt mad at them.

“Why did you do it? Why did you tell mother and father about my secret room?” She finally spoke quietly, a small frown on her face as she scrunch up her eyebrows. “I can’t figure it out... You got in trouble at school or something?”

Ed and Em glanced at each other before returning their gazes back to Amity, “We did get in trouble at school...” Edric said, almost hesitantly, “But of course that isn’t new. This time though, it was deep trouble, as in we’re lucky Bump only decided to put us in the Detention Track sort of trouble.” He explained before pausing as Em took it up to continue, “You have to understand that mom and dad were already suspicious of you! They thought that you’ve just been running off to study at library and really didn’t care as long as you were studying your ass off. Instead of your grades staying strong or continuing to rise, they saw them falling instead. When we seriously fucked up at school, they said that they could get us back into the Illusion Track if they told us what was going on with you. We thought that if we just told them you’ve been reading in your secret room in the library that they would ban you from going there and though that you could just come here to do your book club meetings... We didn’t actually think dad would send mom to go get you or that you were with Luz and that it just happened to be the time you decided to finally make a move.” Emira finished off, a bit of her usually mischievous teasing leaking in as though she either couldn’t help it or wanted to try and cheer Amity up, probably both.

Either way, it worked, both embarrassing Amity to the point that she could even see Luz’s blushing face as well as helping Amity relax more until she finally looked up and met her siblings guilt written and worried expressions with small smiles.

She could understand their decision, but it wasn’t just like she could immediately forgive them, she would probably always have the slightest bit of frustration at them for this, but she couldn’t be angry at them. At least not for this mistake, but she was sure they would give them a reason for her to mad at them about within a week.

Amity rubbed her sore wrist a little bit with her thumb, chewing on her lip a little thoughtfully. “So....” She started slowly, “Can you get back into the Illusion Track?”

Edric sighed a little in annoyance, “No; Well, not yet.” He said while stretching his arms a bit, “Mom and dad could’ve just convinced Bump with money to cover the damages at Hexside, but they refused to after letting you run off and now we have to work our way back to it by helping fix up detention. It’s kinda worth it though, considering that it’ll put a damper on mom and dad’s ‘perfect family’ spotlight they believe they have.” He laughed as he sat down next to Amity, Em quickly following his lead and sitting on her other side.

“Oh my god, did Lilith’s protege split into three?” Eda’s voice suddenly coming from the top of the stairs suddenly startled all three teenagers. Amity looked over at The Owl Lady, who was in her robe and what seemed to be bunny slippers.

Luz quickly scrambled over to Eda with a goofy smile on her face, “Oh- Uhm- These are Amity’s older siblings- Oh wait- You knew that- The point is that they- Uh- Came looking for Amity.” Eda just watched her student stammer tiredly before yawning. “Damn, are you guys just going to eat all my food?”

The latina chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head, “Sorry Eda, I’ll make breakfast this morning and go with you later to get more food.” She promised looking back at the three Blight siblings before hurrying off to the kitchen with an amused looking Eda.

The only sound that filled the room now we’re the moving of pans and voices coming from the kitchen until Amity decided to speak up once more, “What happened to you guys after I left? Did they... hurt you?”

Her older siblings both looked at her gently before Emira gave a little chuckle, “They wouldn’t dare, not after I informed them that it could put their reputation at risk.” She laughed, messing up Amity’s hair before sighing a little, “They locked us in our rooms though, not wanting us to run off like you. They then argued quite loudly for multiple hours about what to do about this, making it quite hard to sleep, before waking us up early this morning to go find you. Geez, The Owl Lady really seems like she doesn’t want to be found.” She finished while Edric looked at The Lone Witch and The Secret Room book Amity and Luz had been reading that night.

“Ah.” Amity said softly, “Well, I guess that was smart. I’m sorry you guys had to deal with that because of me.”

Edric laughed a little and put down the book, “Don’t worry about it Mittens,” He said with a wink, “I’m surprised you’re face didn’t bruise up so bad, your girlfriend must’ve taken good care of you.”

The younger Blight sister’s ears reddened with a embarrassment, “Not my girlfriend-“ She reminded them sharply, “-and ya- Luz really didn’t take good care of me...” She finished with a gentle smile.

Emira nodded in agreement, looking over Amity’s reddened, slightly bruised cheek, “Ya, she did. I have a friend who can heal the rest of it up.” She said, “We can go see her before we bring back home-“

“Wait- No.No.No.No.No. I’m not going back home!” Amity snapped, standing up sharply and turning around to face her siblings, “I- I can’t just go! Our parents- there’s nothing that will change their minds about me or Luz! How can you expect me to go back there?!” Her hands were in tight fists, trembling with anxiety.

She wouldn’t go back there, she couldn’t.

Her older siblings looked at her sympathetically, “Amity...” Ed started, “We would just let you stay here, believe us, but we can’t. We have to bring you home... Don’t worry, we’ll protect you though.” He looked over at Emira who smiled and finished for him, “We promise, they won’t hurt you again.”

Amity’s ears dropped a little as her gaze shifted to the ground, feeling tears prick in the corners of her eyes, “Thank you...” She squeaked out quietly.

There was a moment of silence before she heard her siblings stand up, “Alright, c’mere Mittens.” Emira said, “It’s time for another hug, whether you like it or not.” She said as they pulled Amity into another warm embrace. Amity pushed back at first with a fake annoyed little grunt, but quickly sunk into her siblings comforting hugs.

After a short while, Amity finally broke apart from her siblings and beginning to rub her teary eyes to dry them, “Alright, alright, no more hugging.” She said, trying to hide her small smile,”.

Emira laughed, “Fine Mittens,” She started to tease, “Even though we know that you just looooove hugs, especial from Luuuuuz:”

Amity groaned and covered her blushing face, “Ugh- I suddenly remember why you two are the worst-“ She couldn’t help but smile under her hands though when Ed and Em started to laugh.

“Neh! The food is getting cold! Come get it, Luz can’t protect it from me for much longer!” The small-skull-demon-pet called while poking his head around the corner of the kitchen, clearly annoyed and hungry. Edric grinned, “Welp, you heard the dog, let’s go eat, might as well while we’re here.”

The fluffy demon began to growl before beginning to stomp his feet on the ground rapidly, “I’m not a dog!!!” He squeaked furiously. A loud laugh came from the kitchen, “So tiny! So cute!” Eda’s voice laughed.

Luz’s head quickly peaked around the corner a grumpy demon was still standing at. “Calm down King,” She said happily, “You guys better hurry for real though, King, he’ll- He’ll really eat up your food within a minute... Eda too... I- I learned that the hard way...”

Amity smiled fondly at Luz before bursting out in a short bought of giggles. Oh my god, she was in love with a human, and from what it seemed, she loved her back.

“Alright, let’s see what you’ve made with your crazy mentor.” The younger witch said, unable to hide her amusement as she gave Luz a small smile, her cheeks reddening when Luz gave her a big goofy grin in return and took Amity’s hand and startled to pull her towards the kitchen, “Eda’s able to buy the best apple blood in town and it turns out there’s basically the right items here to make waffles here if you’re just creative with the ingredients!”

Amity rolled her eyes at Luz’s excitement, but was unable to get rid of her own smile. How was Luz just so excited so often? “Don’t know what waffles are, but okay.” She said with a calm expression to mask her own happiness and even excitement to spend time with Luz, to take her mind off of the hell known as her home.

Edric and Emira watched them disappear into the kitchen before smirking at each other, “They’re already dating at this point, right?” Ed asked his twin and Em only shrugged, “I would be surprised if they weren’t, but Mittens can be surprising sometimes, we’ll have to see.”

With that, they smiled at each other once more before following their younger sister and her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we got some shopping, healing, and heading back to the Blight Manor. I’m pretty sure that they’ll all be in the same chapter, but I also thought all of these would be in this chapter, so I guess we’ll see!


	4. She Cares For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has to go back home at soon. While they have time though, Ed and Em bring their younger sister and Luz to the market before getting Amity’s bruises all fixed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was originally meant to be a one-shot, has turned into a 5 chapter story which may even get more chapters... How the hell does it keep growing?

“How were those so good?” Edric asked for probably the 5th time, picking small crumbs from the so called waffle off of his, now empty, plate.

Luz laughed, “I don’t know, maybe I’ll just make more in the future since it seems like you guys like it so much.”

Amity smiled and nodded in agreement. She hadn’t really known what to expect from a breakfast at The Owl House, probably some cooked owls, or something along those lines. What she know that she hadn’t expected was what seemed to be a meal with something kind of similar to bread was the best way to describe it even though she still knew it was vastly different from bread.

On top of that, Luz had repurposed thxam sauce, a sauce you could gather from a thxam tree and was usually used for meats and more savory foods, and made it surprisingly sweet and sticky to out of the waffles.

She honestly had to agree with Ed, it really was a good breakfast, but Amity couldn’t help but feel a little guilty at all of the kindness shown towards her and her siblings after just dropping into their home.

Amity was suddenly snapped back to attention to Luz saying her name. “Uhm- Sorry, what?” She asked quickly, looking over at Luz as her face reddened with embarrassment. The latina looked at her, almost worriedly, “Just making sure your okay.” She said, trying to give her a gentle smile to hide the nervousness laced in her voice, “You kind of zoned out.”

“Oh- No, no, no, I’m fine.” The younger witch said quickly, she didn’t want to worry Luz anymore. Luz didn’t seem entirely convinced, but decided to not push Amity, which she was grateful for.

Emira was sitting cross legged on the floor, on the opposite side of the table that the couch was on, smirking a little at Luz and Amity who were sitting next to each other on it. “Hey Mittens~” She said in a sing song voice, “So, when do you think would be the best time to get going, I’m still trying to figure out with my friend when she’s available to go meet her so she can fix you up.”

Amity frowned a little, she wished that she didn’t have to leave. It felt so nice and care free here. “I don’t know, I guess just when I’m ready.” She told her older sister unsurely.

“Can I come with you guys?” Luz asked, causing all three Blight siblings to turn their attention to her, although Edric was still eating the last of the waffle crumbs. “Ya, absolutely.”

Amity responded without a second thought. She didn’t know why, well, that was a lie. She just wanted to be with Luz right now, of course she knew that she couldn’t just follow Luz around or have Luz follow her around forever, but for the time being she just felt more comfortable around her human friend, (girlfriend?) Amity just wanted to keep her around for the time being.

Neither Ed or Em seemed against Amity’s decision, in fact, they just seemed to agree with her decision as well. Luz gave Amity a goofy grin, “I can’t wait!” She said happily while standing up and grabbing up the plates that they had eaten on, Luz seemed quite happy with herself at the fact that she managed to convince Eda to let them eat in the living room. “I’ll just clean these up before King come in to lick the plates clean, or worse, Hooty.” She said with a small, playful shudder to show that she was just kidding around.

Amity smiled as she watched her go and after she disappeared around the corner, she finally snapped out of her daze to see both Ed and Em sniggering at her. “Oh be quiet!” The youngest Blight sibling snapped at the twins, blushing in embarrassment from ear to ear.

“Okay, okay, we’ll leave you be, just don’t take too long getting ready while swooning over Luz.” Emira teased, putting her hands on her cheeks with a mocking love struck graze.

The minty haired witch huffed and rolled her eyes as her older siblings left the room, presumably to go poke around the house of the mysterious Owl Lady.

Amity took her hair, at least the hair that still remained in her ponytail, out and let it hang down as she tried to neaten her ruffled and messy hair.

“Your hair is really cute when it’s down.” Luz’s voice startled Amity as she looked up at her in surprise. Luz slapped her hands over her mouth as though she hadn’t intended to say that out loud as a blush quickly crossed her face.

At this point, Amity could feel heat crawling across her own face. “Oh- Thanks.” She said quietly while offering Luz a soft smile. The latina slowly took her hands down from her mouth and returned the smile.

The giggling and sharp sounds of fleeing footsteps going down the stairs told Amity that her siblings were returning. “Alright, let’s get a move on!” Emira said, clapping her hands together with a smile on her face. Edric shared his twin’s grin as he spoke up, “Ya! Before The Owl Lady realizes we’ve been poking around her room! Did you guys know she sleeps in an actual nest, like an owl?!”

Amity rolled her eyes, used to her siblings at this point. “Ya, I’m ready if Luz is.” She said, looking over at Luz. The human gave Amity one of those goofy grins that always seemed to make her heart flutter, “I’m as ready as ever!”

“Good,” Em said with a smile as she stepped towards the door with Ed close behind. Luz took a couple of steps after them before looking back at Amity, “You coming?” She asked. “Yep, sorry!” Amity responded quickly as she stood up, rushing after them.

As they walked, she suddenly realized that she was still in her school uniform and sighed a little in annoyance. Amity knew for sure if her parents knew she had slept in her school uniform than continued to wear it the next day, they would scold her for about a good half hour.

All four of them were sort of just enjoying the forest until Emira spoke up, “Okay, so my friend can’t meet us for an hour, maybe two if the situations dire. She’s working on something for a school project that’s due the day after tomorrow, when the weekend.” She explained.

Edric snickered a little, “Oh yes, your friend~” He said in a singsong voice, emphasizing on ‘friend’. His twin’s cheeks quickly grew red as she thwacked him in the arm with the back of her hand, quickly shutting him up, although he didn’t stop smiling.

Amity raised one eyebrow as she felt a small smile curl up the corner of her mouth. Did Emira have a crush on this so called friend? She guessed she would find out later today.

Em gave her brother one last glare before looking back at Luz and Amity, “So, what do you guys want to do while we wait? We aren’t heading back home until we at least get your face fixed up the rest of the way.”

The minty haired witch gave her older sister a small, grateful smile before trying to think of some idea. She suddenly realized that her hair was still down. She quickly checked her pockets, she must’ve left her hair tie back at The Owl House. “Damn, I lost my last hair tie, I wouldn’t mind stopping at the market just to pick up some more.” She admitted, a bit embarrassed.

“That seems like a good place to start.” Luz put in excitedly, “Plus, I’ve never really had the best opportunity to explore the market, every time I’ve been there it’s been at Eda’s stand and helping her out there.”

Ed gave a little shrug as they walked, “Eh, why not? It’s better than facing dad’s wrath.” He joked, pointing one finger up on each hand at the top of his head to look like horns, earning a laugh from Em and an amused grin from Luz. Amity guessed he was trying to help relieve the tension around the whole subject of going home, but it just made Amity feel more nervous.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

The rest of the walk to the market was mostly filled with the twins talking, joking, making fun of awful puns Edric used to make when he was young with Luz and even Amity joining in the conversation. It was pretty easy to tell when they were getting close to the market, the sounds of people talking, arguing over how much something should cost, and calling out how great and DEFINITELY real the item they were selling was.

When they entered the market place Ed turned back to them, “Alright, I’ll look around with Em, you two stick together while you look around.” He said to Luz and Amity with a grin. “We’ll back here in around 45 minutes to an hour, got it?”

Amity narrowed her eyes a bit as a faint blush warmed her cheeks, she knew damn well what Edric was doing, and she was annoyed with herself for not being angry with Ed for setting up herself and Luz together.

“Got it!” Luz said before Amity could respond. The twins smiled before beginning to head off, “See you soon Mittens and Cutie~” She said with a wink before disappearing around a corner to follow Edric when he seemed to be interested in something he saw. Amity sighed in annoyance at the nickname, but she didn’t attempt to call after her siblings.

“So, where do you usually find hair bands?” Luz’s question snapped her attention away from her older siblings. It finally struck Amity, it was just going to be her and Luz for an hour, well, plus all of the other people running around the market, but they didn’t count.

Amity scratched the back of her head, “I don’t really have a specific place, I just look around the place I see if I can find any that seem like they might work.” She admitted.

Luz smiled and didn’t seem to mind the lack of a clear location they were looking for in the slightest, “That’s alright! It just means we can explore more!” She said excitedly starting to walk through the market while Amity was quick to follow.

The witch couldn’t help but smile and laugh every time Luz stopped to look at some living chairs people were selling and the tiny stands some of the fairies were running while selling tiny foods.

While Amity was looking over a stand with a small trinkets and jewelry when she felt someone tapping her shoulder and turned around to see Luz holding up a small bag of 10 to 20 hair ties in it. “Here you go! I hope that they’re the kind you like ‘cause I already paid for them and the person at the stand told me many, many times that there were no refunds-“ She said awkwardly.

Amity looked at Luz in surprise and carefully grabbed the hair ties, just normal black ones that were always seen around, nothing special about them, but they still seemed special in a weird way to Amity.

God, it was because Luz got her them.

That was 100% the answer, and it made her blush a bit.

“Oh Luz, you didn’t have to, I could’ve paid for them!” Amity said quickly, guilt making her ears drooping a little. Luz had already brought her into her house for a night, fed her and her siblings, than bought her a new thing of hair ties. She felt loved and cared for, but at the same time, it kind of made her feel like a burden.

“Psh-“ Luz said, shrugging and shaking her head, “It’s no big deal! Plus, it literally only cost me, like, 2 snails.” She told Amity with a reassuring smile. At least that made her feel better.

Amity returned Luz’s smile before starting to open the bag of hair ties and paused. She really didn’t need to put her hair up right now, the more that she thought about it, the more she really didn’t necessarily want to at the moment. She had gotten into a habit of always putting her hair up during school and while doing homework that she had just gotten used to doing it all the time. Maybe she wouldn’t put her hair up today. Possibly the tiniest reason was also because Luz said it was cute, but the other reasons were valid too.

The witch finally just placed the pack in the pocket of her school uniform and thanked Luz before they continued to walk around the market.

It had only been 15 or 20 minutes, so they still had plenty of time before meeting up with Ed and Em.

“Oh! Amity! I have an idea! I’m not saying that it’s necessarily a good idea, but I think it is!” Luz said, pointing at a larger stand with a large variety of clothes hanging from the top and piles of folded clothes on the tables, “I saw that you didn’t exactly seem comfortable in your school uniform, so maybe we can get you some new, cool, and comfy clothes for you to wear!”

Amity looked at Luz in surprise than at the stand, her heart fluttering a little. Luz had noticed that she wasn’t comfortable and wanted to try and solve that. After a moment of thought and trying to hide her small blush and smile, she finally nodded, “Ya- Ya that seems like a good idea.” She said will keeping her eyes on the ground before looking up to meet Luz’s gaze, “But I’m going to spend my snails on items, alright? I don’t want you to do more!” Amity insisted and Luz nodded, although she seemed to have different plans.

The minty haired witch rolled her eyes with an amused scoff before following Luz towards and kind of into the clothing stand. Amity actually though the clothes were kind of cool, they seemed like a mix of common witch styles and with a twist of another item of clothing fused with it, probably with magic. She was surprised to see some even held resemblance to more human like clothing Amity had seen The Owl Lady selling or Luz wearing.

She found herself looking at a simple, black and dark gray hoodie that seemed a size to big for her, but she really didn’t mind. She touched it gently, feeling it between her fingers and smiled a little bit in surprise at how soft it was.

“Ooh, that one seems nice.” Luz said, now standing beside Amity with a smile. The witch smiled back at Luz, “Ya, I might get it.” She responded to Luz as she picked it up and shifted in around in hands to look it over.

Luz gasped in surprise and gently lifted up the hoodie out of Amity’s hands by the hood.

Amity scrunched her brows in confusion. Had Luz spotted a hole or something?

“Look!” Luz squealed excitedly as she flipped up two little flaps on the hood to reveal small, cat-like triangle ears. “It has cat ears like mine!” She then quickly held the hoodie under her arm before lifting her own hood up on top of her head and flipped up a couple of blue flaps that looked like cat ears as well.

Heat began to creep up into Amity’s cheeks. Oh my god. Luz was so cute. Amity needed that hoodie. “You’re such a dork!” She witch said while trying to cover up her laughs that broke through. She quickly pulled Luz’s hood over her eyes, causing Luz to burst out laughing too.

“Alright, give me the hoodie back.” Amity said with a grin while she grabbed the black hoodie from Luz, “I’m definitely going to get it.” She said with a smile.

Luz lifted her hood above her eyes so she could see once more while still keeping it on her head, “Awww! You do want to match!” She said, giving Amity that stupidly adorable grin.

Amity stuck her tongue out and gave Luz a gentle, playful push, which only caused the human to laugh even more and Amity’s face to turn even redder.

After a moment of laughter, they continued to look around the stand, ending with Amity also grabbed a pair of dark purple leggings. “Oh- Have you actually gotten anything?” She asked, turning her attention to Luz.

The latina smiled and lifted up what seemed to be a tuxedo, but the it changed into more so of a tutu at the bottom. “I knew that I wanted it the moment I saw it!” She said, almost playfully, “Who knows when I might want to use it!”

Amity chuckled and rolled her eyes. That tutuxedo was such a Luz outfit, and it was just so cute.

After they had bought their clothes, where Luz had nearly also paid for Amity’s things, but Amity stopped her and instead paid for all three of the clothing items. It made her realize that she was starting to run a little low on snails which only hit her with the fact that she be able to get more until she found places to work for snails. After all, she doubted her parents would give her any.

“Well, do you want to change out of your school uniform in the bathroom into your new clothes?” Luz asked, snapping Amity back to attention. “We could just put your school clothes in the bag we were given and you wouldn’t have to wear it around if it’s still bothering you.”

Amity looked down at her semi-messy school uniform before smiling at her newly bought hoodie and leggings, “Ya, that seems good.”

The ended up finding a bathroom and Luz patiently waited outside while Amity changed into her new clothes and put her uniform in the bag.

“How long has it been since we split up with Ed and Em?” Luz asked as Amity emerged, looking around the crowds. Amity frowned for a second thoughtfully, “I don’t know, maybe 50 minutes? We better start heading back to where we planned to meet them.” She responded.

Luz smiled and looked back at Amity, “Alright-“ She paused when she looked at Amity, pink and red starting to appear on her face. “You- You look really nice- I mean cute-“ The latina started to stammer with an embarrassed, maybe even flustered, smile on her face.

Amity’s ears pricked as she looked at Luz in surprise before she smiling and looking down at her feet, “Thanks.” She said quietly. “Are you going to change into your fancy new tuxedo thing?” She asked teasingly when she looked back up at Luz.

The latina grinned and shook her head, “Nah, I’m going to save it for the future.” She told her as they started to make their ways back into the edge of the market where they had first separated from Edric and Emira.

It wasn’t too long before they spotted the twins’ darker green hair among the crowds, although it had probably taken them longer than it should’ve due to them taking a different route back and Luz having a whole bunch of new things to look at.

Edric turned his head and noticed the two, waving them over with a smile. Amity gave her older brother a small wave in return, but paused when she realized that Em was eagerly talking to a third person who was with them with brown hair put up in what seemed to be a vine of thorns or something as well as having a fish hook as an earring.

“It’s Viney!” Luz said, recognizing the witch that seemed to be around Ed and Em’s age. Amity looked over Viney again curiously and recognized her as the witch one of the four witches studying multiple kinds of magic.

Amity looked over in surprise when she already saw Luz sprinting over to meet the older Hexside students, she began to follow her, although at a slower pace.

Emira turned her attention away from Viney and back towards the others, “You guys took your time.” She teased a little, Amity was going to give her a snarky response, but Em continued before she could.

“This is Viney,” She said, gesturing towards the witch on her right, “She’s going to fix you up the rest of the way.” The witch explained. Amity caught Edric wiggling his eyebrows snuggly at Em and Viney and Amity slowly began to smirk as well as she began to understand.

Viney gave Amity a smile, a bit of mischief gleaming in her eyes, “You must be Amity, Luz has told me a lot about you.” She said, starting to grin when Luz started sputtering and stammering in embarrassment in what Amity also guessed was Spanish by the sound of it.

Amity looked over at Luz, both of them were blushing from ear to ear at this point. All three of the older witches laughed before Viney winked at them, “Teasing, teasing, Em says she already does that plenty.” She said and Amity shot a glare at Emira, who only smirked and shrugged a little.

“Anyway, lemme get a good look at your bruises, Emira said that Luz stopped them from getting too bad.” The witch said as she walked a bit closer to Amity and lifted up her wrist to look at it. “Ya, not as bad as it could’ve been from what I was told happened...” She said, or tone suddenly growing more sullen.

The minty haired witch’s ears drooped a little and she looked over at Emira, who met her gaze with a soft smile. Amity blinked a couple of times, she wondered how much her older sister had told Viney.

Viney moved from her wrist to her cheek and put a little bit of pressure on the bruise, causing Amity to wince and let out a small hiss between clenched teeth.

“Sorry,” The witch apologized quickly, “Their mostly just sore and won’t be hard to heal. Let’s head to where I left Puddles, it’s less crowded there.” She explained, beginning to leave the market and waving at the Blight siblings and Luz to follow her.

Amity frowned thoughtfully, wondering who Puddles was. Probably a younger Healing Track student who worked as Viney’s assistant.

Emira was the first one to start following the healer beast keeper witch, but Ed, Amity, and Luz were all quick to follow.

“Nice hoodie by the way,” Edric said to Amity as they walked, “It fits your nickname, Mittens.” Amity could tell that he was teasing her, while still trying to be nice. All she could offer in response though was a small smile.

A grin appeared on Luz’s face when they made it to a more vacant part of Boneborough, a young griffin immediately sitting up when she saw them and ran over, nuzzling Viney affectionately.

Viney laughed as she tried to gently push the griffin off of her, “Down Puddles! Down!” She laughed.

Oh, so that was Puddles.

Amity looked over at Emira and saw a stupid looking smile on her face while she watched Viney. The younger Blight sister smirked and raised one eye brow when Em met her gaze, although her older sister quickly looked back down at the ground as her cheeks grew red with blush.

It sort of made Amity feel safer, less alone to know that she wasn’t the only one of the Blight children who wasn’t straight.

Emira has a crush on Viney just as much as Amity had a crush on Luz.

“Sooo... Emira and Viney?” Luz said to Edric with a small smile. Amity looked over at her older brother as well, curious as of what he would say.

Ed smirked a little and nodded, “Emira definitely likes her, there have been multiple times where Em has tried to flirt with her and Viney just flips it on her without a second thought and Em turns into a blushing mess.” He told them, “I’m 100% sure Viney knows Em likes her and is trying to flirt with and she likes her back. Neither of them have really done anything with that though.”

“I can hear you guys.” Em snapped at them, still blushing, but it was clear she talking in good humor.

Viney finally settled down Puddles with a few strokes and scratches under the chin. “Alright, come and sit down on the bench.” She said looking back at Amity and patting the bench the young griffin had been sleeping next too.

Amity furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip a little bit before sitting down. She really hadn’t ever had healer magic done on her before, her parents usually just told her to walk it off and that she would be fine or that it wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t been so reckless.

“Alright, so how do we do this?” She asked Viney in an attempt to hide her nervousness. The witch looked at her confused for a moment, probably at the fact Amity didn’t know what they were doing, but quickly shrugged it off, “I’m just going to grab your wrist like this...” She said while lifting up Amity’s wrist. “Than I just...”

She didn’t finish, but instead showed her what she was taking about by drawing a small spell circle above her wrist. The next thing Amity knew, the bruising around her wrist quickly began to fade away.

After Viney had finished, she quickly moved onto Amity’s cheek while the young witch was rubbing her wrist in surprise.

“Alrighty, all done!” Viney said, stretching out her arms, “They’ll still be a little bit sore for a day, but other than that, you’re as good as new.” She said with another wink.

Amity opened her mouth to thank Em’s ‘friend’ but was pleasantly surprised when Puddles suddenly trotted over and nuzzled Amity. Amity smiled and pet the young griffin, pleased to feel how soft her feathers were.

“Wow! That’s so cool!” Luz said, sitting next to Amity and began to gently touch her cheek, “It’s just gone!” Amity smiled at Luz, her cheeks warming up. She hoped Luz didn’t notice.

Viney tilted her head and smiled at the two, “You two are good girlfriends.” She commented.

Amity felt her face growing red as her and Luz looked at each other before looking back at Viney, “We’re not girlfriends..?” The minty haired witch turned beet red in embarrassment, she had not meant for that to come out as a question. From what she could see, Luz was just as red as her and Edric had started to laugh at this point.

The witch’s expression turned into a mixture of surprise and doubt before she looked over at Ed, “They aren’t dating?” She asked, starting to look amused. Edric only shrugged in response, a goofy grin on his face.

Amity rubbed her face with her hands and groaned. She wished she could just rub away her mess of a blushing face.

Viney chuckled a little before turning her attention back to Em, “Well, I got to go, unless you want me to come back with you to...” She trailed off. Emira gave Viney a smile and shrugged, “Don’t worry about it! You can go and work on whatever you need to, we’ll be fine.” She told her.

The brown haired witch seemed unsure at first before offering Emira a smile, “If you say so,” She responded before planting a quick kiss on Em’s cheek before starting to walk away with Puddles, “See you on Monday!” She said with a small wave.

Amity’s eyes widened a little and she looked over at her blushing mess of a sister, who had one hand on her cheek where Viney had kissed her.

“Alright lovebirds~” Edric said in a singsong voice, “We better get going, or else mom and dad will just be even more angry that it took us so long to get back.”

The youngest Blight sibling’s heart sunk. She had forgotten that they had to go back home. All of her anxieties began to return and she felt her ears drooping.

“Are you okay?” Luz’s gentle voice caused Amity to snap back to attention for probably the third time that day. Amity gave her a small, forced smile and shrugged a little in response. “Just a bit nervous...” She responded quietly.

Luz returned the smile and held Amity’s hand gently, “Don’t worry, it’ll be alright.” She said to try and comfort her, “Plus, your parents can’t be too bad.”

Amity tried to believe what Luz said, although she knew it wasn’t true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the fluffiest chapter yet, I believe, so enjoy it while it lasts because I’m about to hit you over the head with angst and hurt/comfort


	5. She Loves Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has to go home with the twins, Edric and Emira, as well as Luz, who came along. She realizes that she isn’t ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god y’all- I love reading your comments so much! I love you guys so much!!!
> 
> Thank you for all of the support on this project of mine that had gone on longer that expected! It means the world to me!!! Seriously, thanks to the... ALMOST 400 PEOPLE WHO HAVE LEFT KUDOS HERE?!?! YOU ARE ALL SO FUCKING AMAZING!!!!

Amity focused on her breathing and solely that.

She walked along the painstakingly long path with Edric, Emira, and Luz towards Blight Manor, her home. It felt like forever since she had last been there, but in reality it had only been a day.

Ed and Em were talking to one another as they walked, sometimes they were cracking jokes or teasing one another, Luz, and Amity. Luz would laugh and occasionally talk with them, although it was clear her attention was more so focused on Amity.

Half of the time though, Amity couldn’t even hear what the twins were saying. She had to focus on her breathing. That had been a trick Amity had learned over her life, just breath until the fear, sadness, anxiety, or whatever it was would disappear.

The trees that usually provided comforting shade after a long day of school now seemed to loom down on Amity, making her feel small, helpless, and afraid. That was the exact opposite of what she needed. She felt like that enough at home, she just wanted to be able to have a good time with her siblings and Luz like she had been. She didn’t want to go home.

“Amity, are you sure you’re okay..?” Luz asked, her voice gentle as she walked beside the witch. It was the third time at this point that Luz had asked since separating from Viney. The past couple of times, Amity had given her a small smile and reassured her that she was alright, but this time she could only manage a stiff nod.

Luz only looked at Amity worriedly as they walked, no longer joining in with the twins’ conversations. Amity had to admit, it was nice having Luz here, comforting even.

She bit her lip a little, what if her parents didn’t allow Luz to come inside with her? The witchling hadn’t thought that far ahead. Her parents might just be even more furious upon realizing that Ed and Em had brought Luz home with them to hang out with Amity a bit before going back to The Owl House.

“Why does Amity have to go back anyway?” Luz asked after a short while to Edric and Emira, “Couldn’t we just keep her safe at The Owl House?”

The older Blight siblings paused, their ears drooping a little as they looked back at their silent sister. “I wish it would work like that,” Edric admitted at last, “But our parents just gave too much power, they would convince people that you stole Mittens or if they didn’t believe them, they would use money to bribe them. It would just put The Owl Lady in deeper trouble and even drag Luz more into it.”

Em nodded in agreement with her twin, “Trust me, you don’t want to think about what kind of trouble our parents can get Luz into.”

Amity felt her breath hitch and hands tighten into fists. No, she had to breathe. She needed to.

The latina turned her attention from Ed and Em, seemingly noticing Amity’s increased discomfort. “Hey... It’s gonna be okay...” She said, trying to offer the minty haired with a small smile as she reached to intertwine Amity’s hand with her own.

The witch quickly pulled her hand away from Luz’s, holding in close to her herself. Her heart twisted guiltily when she saw the hurt look that crossed Luz’s face. She opened her mouth to apologize to her, but quickly shut it again, unsure of what to say.

“We’re almost there, should be just around this corner.” Emira called back before long. Amity’s ears immediately fell, her jaw tightening shut.

Just breathe Amity, breathe.

The walls of Blight Manor slowly came into view through the trees. Had Blight Manor always been this big? It usually looked so perfect, what all families wished they had. Amity wished she lived anywhere else.

As they neared the house, Amity felt her walking begin to slow, causing Edric and Emira to get grow further ahead, although Luz kept Amity’s pace.

Just breathe. Just breathe. Just breathe.

Amity tried to remind herself as her breathing began to grow uneven and rapid.

Everything’s fine, just breathe.

“Amity, please talk to me...” Luz said, her voice nervous.

Breathe. Breathe.

The witch’s breathing shook as she finally slowed herself to a stop at the gates of Blight Manor where her older siblings had were both standing.

She took a small step back, “I can’t-“ Amity whispered, hardly loud enough for herself to hear. “I can’t do it-“

Amity couldn’t breathe, she needed to breathe. Her parents were in there waiting for her. They were waiting for Ed and Em. They were waiting for Luz. They would be furious. They would hurt them.

“Mittens...” Edric turned towards his younger sister while saying this gently, his voice taught with concern.

She felt like she was trapped in an ocean. Her thoughts, her emotions, were like waves, lapping around her feet and beginning to make it hard to move. They continued to rise, growing stronger. The waves begin to knocked against her legs and chest, making it hard to stand. Water covering her head, swallowing her in a storm of emotions and taking her ability to breathe.

Breathe.

Amity couldn’t breathe.

The witch couldn’t snap at Edric to not call her that. She couldn’t smack Emira’s arm she now found wrapped around her shoulders comfortingly. She couldn’t take Luz’s outstretched hand.

Amity let out a small, strained sob as she tried to step back, only to back up into Em. Her older sister shifted her grip to holding one of Amity’s shoulder with a small squeeze, “Amity, we promise we’ll protect you-“

The youngest Blight sibling shoved Emira sharply away before she could finish, “Stop!” She choked out. It was supposed to come out as a shout, a demand, but she quickly realized that it came out more as a cry.

Another one of the three teenagers probably said something to her, but Amity wasn’t paying attention as she took a couple more steps backwards before turning her back to them. One of them grabbed her arm, but she pulled herself out of their grasp and ran.

Ran off the goddamn path she had walked on so many times to walk too and from hell nearly everyday. She didn’t want to set foot on it again. So the young witch ran into the woods instead. The woods that now felt safer than her own home.

Amity squeezed her eyes shut as she ran, pressing her hands to her face as she rubbed them. She brought back her hands in surprise when she realized they were now wet. How long had she been crying?

She let out a sudden, trembling gasp as her foot roughly kicked against a root, causing her to trip and her chin to smash against the ground.

The young witch winced in pain, letting out a small yelp. She shifted to sit on her knees, attempting to stand back up. She wasn’t far enough away from the Manor, she never would be.

Amity couldn’t stand, her legs trembling every time she tried and her breath hitching in her throat. She managed shift until she was sitting with her back pressed against a tree, pulling her legs close to her chest to make herself small.

As unnoticeable as possible.

Her breathes came in more and more shallow and unsteady as she sat there in the forest, covering her ears as though it would keep all of the thoughts out. That it would clear her mind. Fix her.

“Amity?! Amity!”

The minty haired witch let out a whimper and dug her fingers into her hair, squeezing her eyes shut. Her parents had found her, they were going to drag her home.

She stiffened in horror as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She kept her eyes tightly shut and hands wrapped over her head.

Amity felt herself getting rocked back and forth gently as she was held, small, comforting whispers in another language filling her ears. She slowly began to relax, her arms dropping gently from her head and into her lap as she leaned into the arms’ comforting embrace. She took a deep breath, her breathing becoming even and gentle.

“It’s okay... Just take deep breathes...” The person said softly, their voice soft and soothing. “Te amo Amity, voy a mantenerte a salvo. Lo prometo.”

She couldn’t tell what her comforter was saying at this point, because they had shifted to speaking another language Amity hadn’t heard before, but she didn’t mind. She repeatedly heard ‘Te amo’ brought up as well as her name.

Amity didn’t know how long she had been sitting there, sobbing into the person comforting her and slowly regaining control of her breathing and heart rate, but her tears at last subsided and her sobbing calmed down to sniffles and the occasional hiccup.

The witch opened her eyes as she wiped her eyes with one hand, the other still wrapped around the person. She slowly looked over to see who was holding her so close and warm, taking in a trembling breath to see that it was Luz hugging her and whispering gently into her ear.

Why should she be surprised? This was Luz for god’s sake. Of course it would be Luz. Luz always found her, she was always there when she needed it.

“Luz...” Amity said quietly, a wave of exhaustion suddenly rolling over her. Luz stopped talking and opened her warm brown eyes to meet Amity’s golden ones. The witches heart twisted guiltily when she saw the tears burning in Luz’s eyes, realizing just how much she must have scared her. “I- I’m sorry...”

Luz looked down at Amity in surprise before shaking her head, “No- Amity, don’t be sorry, you didn’t do anything wrong...” There was a tremble in the latina’s voice as she told Amity this, hugging her tighter.

The minty haired witch clenched her teeth and tore her gaze away from Luz’s and at the ground, “You should just be able to learn magic and enjoy you’re time on the Boiling Isles-“ She choked out, “You shouldn’t have to deal with my dumb problems and follow me into the forest because I’m scared of my own damn house.”

“Hey- No- Look at me-“ The human said, using one hand to gently turn Amity’s face back towards her, causing the witch’s cheeks to redden slightly. “You matter, okay? You’re ‘dumb’ problems are real and I’m here to help with them as are the twins. I promise you aren’t alone and you won’t be and that it’s 100% okay to be afraid cry at a time like this.” As Luz spoke, she brought her hands down to Amity’s hands, intertwining them with hers.

Amity felt a lump of emotion rising in her throat as a new burst of tears filled her eyes. She rested her head on Luz’s shoulder, beginning to cry once more, but she was unwilling to part her hands from Luz’s to give her a hug.

Luz pressed her cheek against Amity’s as she waited ever so patiently for the witch to be able to talk again, rubbing small circles on Amity’s hand with her thumb.

After a little bit, Amity took in a deep, trembling breath as she regained composure, but she didn’t take her head off of Luz’s shoulder. She opened her mouth to apologize for suddenly crying again, but stopped herself as she remembered what Luz had said.

“Thank you for being here for me...” She thanked Luz softly instead of the originally planned apology.

The latina smiled and gave Amity’s hand a gentle squeeze, “No problem.” She said before pulling away from Amity, causing the witch to almost immediately want her back. “If you’re still nervous about going back, here’s a habit I picked up that makes me feel better.” She said as she let go of Amity’s hands.

Luz flipped up her hood as well as the ears on top before smiling at Amity. “Eda says she can tell when I’m nervous because I hide in my hood like this, but it’s so comfortable and it helps me feel safe...” She admitted, fiddling with her hood a little in embarrassment, which Amity thought was adorable.

“I was thinking that since you have a cat hood too now, that maybe it’ll help you out too.” The human said while looking at the ground. Amity’s ears went down a little before she chuckled a little, “You’re such a dork.” She said, pink tinting her cheeks and she was pretty sure she saw the same thing happen to Luz, “but, that’s a really good idea... I think I’ll try it out...”

Luz looked up a smile appearing on her face that only made Amity’s face heat up even more. The witch looked at Luz fondly, this moment felt familiar, like the time in the library only yesterday when her and Luz had been int the library.

And just like the day before, Amity wanted to kiss her.

“Oh my god! I found her!” Edric’s voice immediately caused Amity to startle out of her thoughts as she turned red with embarrassment.

Amity looked over, still startled, as Ed rushed over to her, getting on his knees as soon as he got close to her and Luz. “Holy shit Mittens! You scared the hell out of us! We’ve been trying to find you for at least half an hour!”

The minty haired witch bit her lip a little bit, “Sorry...” She apologized stiffly to hide her annoyance, embarrassment, but mostly the guilt she felt again for worrying people.

Edric looked as though he was going to tease Amity or crack a dumb joke, before stopping himself and instead just ruffling Amity’s hair a little bit. “It’s okay” He reassured her with a small smile, which the younger Blight sister returned.

Her older brother’s mischievous side quickly returned as he smirked, “Sorry I ruined you’re romantic moment.”

Amity felt the hair on the back of her neck rise as her face turned red with embarrassment and she lightly kicked Edric in the shin, causing him to jump back in surprise in between laughs.

The youngest Blight sibling glared at Ed, but her attention quickly snapped away from him when Luz rested her hand on her shoulder. The latina gave her a lopsided grin, a blush still on her face from Edric’s comment. Amity couldn’t stay mad at her older brother when Luz had already gotten over it and her express softened to a smile as she looked at Luz.

Ed clapped his hands together after a moment, he was probably waiting to see if one of them would make a move, “Alright, we better head back. I told Em to stay back at the gate just in case you came back or if our parents had seen to run off and came out to get you, so she could keep them there.”

Amity found herself chewing on the inside of her cheek nervously, but gave Edric a nod. She knew that she would have to go back, but she felt more ready for it than she had before.

Luz and Amity stood up as Ed begun to lead them back towards the path, Amity was surprised when she realized just how far she had run off and was almost surprised it hadn’t taken Luz a bit longer to find her.

Soon enough, the path came into view along with Emira, who was rocking from heel to toe. As soon as she spotted the three of them, Amity noticed her ears prick up and she waved at them, causing Amity to smile a little.

The second they got onto the path, Em was in front of them, “Oh my god, Amity! You scared the hell out of us!” The younger of the two Blight sister’s ears drooped a little, “I know, sorry...” She said, “Edric said the exact same thing.”

Em gave a little, good natured sigh before offering Amity a smile, “Are you feeling better, baby sister?”

Amity huffed and crossed her arms, “Don’t call me that.” This only caused Emira to laugh before giving her younger sister a mischievous wink, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The minty hair witch rolled her eyes in annoyance, but couldn’t help but smile a little. “Okay, I think we’ve been delaying going home for too long now, we really better get home.” Em said, folding her arms as she glared at Blight Manor.

Edric let out a groan, “But do we really have too?” He asked. He sounded like he was joking, but at the same time, Amity could tell that if there was a possibility they didn’t have to go, he was asking to see.

Em gave him a playful slap on the arm, “C’mon! We gotta the good examples here!” She laughed before her face grew a bit more sad, “But ya, we do. Now seriously you guys, the sooner we actually go inside instead of just standing outside the gate, the better.”

The younger girls followed the twin to the gate as they pushed it open, the creaking of the gate sending a tremor of anxiety through Amity and she began to fear that she was going to panic again.

She quickly realized that Luz had noticed the return of fear, Amity was sure at this point that the latina could probably hear her beating heart at this point.

She could tell that she wanted to take her hand, but was most likely hesitant after last time she tried, Amity had pulled away. Amity watched Luz for a moment quietly before grabbing her hand tightly and quickly looking away so she could only see Luz out of the corner of her eye.

The young witch noticed Luz look at Amity in surprise before smiling softly and intertwining her fingers with Amity’s, causing Amity to smile.

Unlike how the path to Blight Manor through the forest seemed unbearably long, the rest of the way just through the first yard felt horrifyingly short to the point that it felt like the second they walked through the gate, they seemed to immediately reach the front door, giving Amity no time to prepare herself.

All four of them were standing at the front door, none of them really knowing what to say or do. Amity guessed that none of them had thought ahead to this point to actually getting back to Blight Manor with the human Amity had kissed and that they hated so much in tow.

Amity looked over at Luz, who she realized had pulled her hood back up. She hadn’t even thought about how nervous this might make the latina. She looked down at her own hoody that she had only just bought at the market that day before pulling up the hood on her’s as well.

Luz noticed that Amity had brought her hood up and gave her a smile before moving a little bit closer to Amity as Edric walked up to the door to open it.

The Blight brother slowly opened the door as though attempting to renter the house as quietly as possibly as he pushed the door open. Perhaps if they were careful enough, they could all just head upstairs and not have to deal with their parents.

“Took you long enough.”

Their father’s cold, sharp voice told Amity that the four of them couldn’t get that lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter: Return of the Blight siblings shitty parents!!!
> 
> ...hooray...


End file.
